Bittersweet Symphony
by Kriemhild Gretchen
Summary: Ankh is questioning his existence as a Greeed and at the same time he also have mixed feelings toward Eiji.  He's now have to choose which more important to him,his desire or Eiji  Set between 45-48 with my own approach for the ending


The moment when Eiji broke 3 of his Cores was still fresh on Ankh's mind. The way that he's actually kind of afraid of disappearing because of how his Cores are the most important thing to him,that it keeps him together.  
>But at the same time he hate how he actually just a mere pile of medals.<p>

The life that he had since 800 years ago is just a fake.  
>His body is nothing more than a pile of medals with infinite desire yet it's all lifeless and meaningless.<p>

Why he and the other Greeeds have to be born after all?  
>A mere pile of medals that moving just like human,talk just like human,do things just like human...yet have no life just like human.<p>

_"You are all born to help me gaining this world"_

Yes.  
>That's the word that the King said to them 800 years ago.<br>It was the only reason for them to be born.

At first they were all obeying him, but the moment they realize the meaning of their existence, they were all rebelled against the King, except Ankh.

Because of he had vowed to the King that he'll loyal to him, he still stand besides the King, help him and protect him from the other Greeeds even thought he have to fight his own being.

But then he also realized that it was a mistake after all, as he ended up betrayed by the King when he attacked him and snatched away his Cores only for gaining more power.

And it was the reason why he hates human.  
>If possible, he don't wanna have a closer relationship with human because he don't wanna be betrayed anymore.<p>

But Eiji...

Only to that human he can't get rid of that feeling, but at the same time he wanna deny his own feeling, because he don't wanna be betrayed again.  
>He's afraid if eventually Eiji will turn his back on him just like the King 800 year ago.<p>

And the fact that Eiji had somehow open and fill the emptiness in his heart,yet he still want to deny the feeling.

"It's just a fake after all... There's no way I can feel such thing...that kind of feeling, only owned by a human"

There are times that he had spent with Eiji and the others that are actually felt more dear and made him more alive. And there are also times when he don't wanna let something happen to Eiji.

"It's just a relationship with benefit, I have no actual relationship with him...after all, it's all ended now. We had walked in different paths and there's no way I can use him again nor he's no longer useful for me..." Said Ankh while he fiddling Cazalli's Core Medals on his hand. Until some thoughts crossed in his mind.

'We're just a pile of medals...no life,just infinite desire'

Felt somehow disgusted at it, Ankh threw all the medals on his hand, made them scattered on the floor.

"...then what is the meaning of our existence...?"

**********************  
>Ankh was left alone after Gamel chased completed Mezul and so does Uva who looking for his remaining Core. Being together with them somehow hurt him as it reminds him to his past. His past that full of emptiness.<p>

He somehow hate to admit that being together with Eiji and the others had fill the empty void in him, thus this what had Maki told him that he's now became more human than the other Greeeds.

"Just foolish...like there's a way I can become human...

_"You actually want it, don't you...?"_ Suddenly there's a voice inside his head.

"You...human,just shut up and sleep..."

It's Shingo Izumi's voice, trying to communicate with him.

_"You deny your own feeling of becoming human, you actually just want to stay with them...you want to live in the world where you can feel your own existence...the world where you can live as whole..."_

"Stop it...shut up..." Ankh putting his hands on his ears, trying to shut the voice inside his head.

_"...and Eiji...you actually don't want to be seperated from him, you do have a feeling for him yet you deny it because of your trauma..."_

"Shut up..."

_"You actually love him, don't you..."_

"SHUT UP! Don't get deeper into my heart like that! I...it's sickening...there's no way I can feel something like that...I'm...just...a lifeless pile of medals...that's why I want life..."

Maybe it's the first time of his life that Ankh can feel that frustrated. Is that how it feels having human emotions?  
>But why it feels so...strange and sickening...?<p>

***********************  
>"Ankh... I...if it's possible, I don't want to fight you...we shouldn't fight each other like this... Let's we go back together just like before..." Said Eiji to him.<p>

"Then...once I had returned you will ask me to return this body to that woman,right...? How will you compensate my missing Cores after I had return it huh? I don't want to go back to the severed arm state again...it's irritating..."

"Maybe we can find the other way out of it...like finding a more suitable body for you then you don't need Shingo again..."

"How long should I wait for it?it's even more irritating than becoming a floating arm...moreover it's you who make me into this state, this is the only choice for me to stay survive..."

"I'm sorry for making you like this...but, I just want to help you...I do really care about you...and I actually want you to open your heart more to us...you always silent to us so it's hard to realize what you're after..."

"And why are you bothered to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Helping me...helping a Greeed like me... though it was me who asked it at first...but it's nothing more than just an order for you...after all,our relationship is just based of benefits...when you're no long needed,then I leave you...that's just it..."

"So...it's that how it goes..."

"Yes...what do you expect from a Greeed like me after all?"

"Ankh...I...I do really care about you...and I mean it...I always thought you're one of the person that I can reach to help..."

"How so...?"

"How should I say it...you're..." Eiji took a deep breath, release it and continues, "because I love you..."

As Eiji said that Ankh's mind stirred a bit. He never expected that kind of words coming from Eiji. Someone like him being...loved? It's just ridiculous yet it felt foreign for him. He never understand the idea of love yet sometimes he feel some strange feeling toward Eiji.  
>But why? Why a Greeed like him?<p>

"Love you said? Did you just said that you love me?" Ankh chuckled in a cynical way then he put on cynical look to Eiji as he took one of his Core medal and shove it to Eiji, "well then, can you say that to this mere thing? A lifeless pile of medals that can only feel a fake life..."

"Ankh...I..."

"Of course you can't...right? You better stop hoping too much, Eiji...plus I know the reason why you said such thing to me...all the very reason is just for me returning this body to that woman...and that's not gonna happen"

"So...in the end we have to fight..."

"And I don't understand how you humans value things...why does human always say that they cared about someone so much that they risk themselves for it,while the others are just don't give a damn and hurt their each other..."

"Ankh..."

"There's no point of continue this further...except if you want to hand over your medals now..."

"No...I won't give it...not if you don't want to return Shingo-san body..."

"NO! Then what is left for me? Tch...you humans are just greedy yourself!" Ankh shoots fireball to Eiji that makes Eiji tried to dodge and preparing to henshin, but the moment he had prepared, Ankh is no longer there.

Meanwhile,Ankh had already flew, but his mind is filled with some strange thoughts.  
>"That stupid Eiji...why...why he have to say that...why me?"<p>

********************  
><em>"Ankh...thank you..."<em>  
><em>"I...forgot our promise...a year's worth ice cream...here, you can use this for today's..."<em>

That's 2 sentences that made Ankh unable to do what he supposedly do...not that he would kill Eiji on that battle, but...something's feel not right about his own feeling. What is that actually?

Actually, he do really care about Eiji but he have no idea of how to put it right. It's actually merely based off his envy and somewhat anger why a human like him, that have something that he want so much -life- can't even value his own life and keep doing things that harmed himself.

"Why...a human like you...who have something that I don't...just can't value your own life...it pissed me off, Eiji..."

*******************  
>Ankh resting his head against the tree while he's looking at the bunch of Cell medals around him. Maki had just broke his Core medal, the one that held his consciousness and in this state he knew that he's dying. But realizing what he is, he's just putting on a cynical yet sad smile.<p>

"If I were actually alive...have a life...it won't be cell medals that came from my body...it would be blood... Ahh,how foolish I am...hoping too damn much to obtain a thing called life..." Ankh playing with the cell medals absent-mindedly, as if that Cells is not important to him...more likely, he don't care about it anymore.

"Since the beginning, life is too luxurious for us Greeeds...it's unreachable forever..." Ankh chuckled in a dry and sad tone "My Core...this cell medals...I don't care about them anymore...after all, the Greeeds will eventually disappear...not died..." He grabbed a few cells that scattered around him, "I don't know what's important to me right now...it seems what I had done so far is just useless...I feel like stupid right now..."

Suddenly he felt a strange wetness fell on his cheek. He's crying. For the first time since the moment he was created.

"If the existence of what human usually called as god is existed...please, show me...for the first time in my life...show me a happier dream..."

But then suddenly he remembered about Eiji.

_"Ankh...thank you..."_

He chuckled a bit, "what are you thanking me for? For giving you power? I just using you...no more than that...but, why...why Eiji?"

**********************  
>"Don't tell what had happened to me...my Core medal condition...to Eiji"<p>

"Eh, why?" Hina asked.

"Because I don't want him worried much that it might disturbed our battle...just let him focused on the battle,not me..."

"Ah...hmm..." She nodded.

"Sorry for waiting! Here's the ice cream" Eiji came and gave the ice to both Ankh and hina.

"Ankh, I'm so glad you finally returned...what had made you changed your mind anyway?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing...Maki decided to no longer use me as the medals vessel...so I have no reason joining him anymore..."

"Ahh...is that so...well, good to hear then..."

"...and after this battle, I will return this body as I no longer need it anymore..." Ankh said in a flat tone.

"You hear it hina-chan? Isn't that good news? You can have your brother back...and, Ankh... We don't need to fight over anymore...right,Ankh?"

"Ah..."

"And how about you Eiji-kun?" Hina asked.

"Well...I think after this battle I will continue my journey...It's been a long time anyway...how about you,Ankh?" Eiji asked,but as he glanced Ankh stepped away from them.

_"In the end...there will be no place for me...even though Maki didn't destroy my Core...this is not my world after all..."_

"Ankh..." Eiji grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Ankh glanced to Eiji, "what?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nothing...just wanna take a little walk..." Said Ankh absent-mindedly as his eyes roaming over surround the park.

"Well...tomorrow would be the final showdown...everything will be decided tomorrow...but whatever happen, I will protect this world..."

"You did too much stupid things only to the others without thinking about yourself, Eiji...didn't I had said that I hate that part of yours?"

"Yeah...somehow it open my eyes and I understand why are you so mad about that...but well...I hope after this battle we can find out how to get your wish of life..."

"Aah..." Ankh replied shortly. Life. How that thing heard so unreachable for him.

"Ankh...when this battle ends, do you want to travel together with me?"

"Eh?" Ankh's eyes widened a bit as Eiji asked that.

"I had traveled to some countries alone before...and this time I want to take you with me...just so you can see the other part of this world...and maybe you can also try some ice around the world...how's it?"

Ankh silenced a bit, he never thought that Eiji asking it to him personally. He's actually happy with the offer, but with his current condition, it's just impossible. How he cursed his current condition right now...if only it didn't happen to him.

"Well...not bad..." Ankh smirking as he replied.

"Thank you Ankh! I'm so looking forward into it!" Eiji looked happy to his answer.

_Yes...if only things didn't go like this..._

"Eiji... I will protect you on that battle... No matter what will happen...I will protect you..."

"Eh?"

"Well...I just feel like doing my old job back in 800 years ago... It's my duty assisting and protecting OOO in battle anyway..."

Eiji smiled in determination, "umm, thank you once again Ankh...we'll do our best!"

Eiji never thought that it will be his last moment together with Ankh. Ankh himself don't want Eiji know about it either. For once in his life, he finally found what's so important to him. And he don't mind dedicate himself fully only for Eiji.

**********************  
>Ankh stunned as he saw Maki stood still arrogantly even after Eiji unleashed Grand of Rage with millions cell medals used. He never thought that Maki would be protected by barrier that came from the medal vessel.<p>

While Eiji himself knowing that his plan is useless,desperately trying to turn himself into Greeed.

"Eiji...don't...I never asked you to become a Greeed. You're too precious for it... You had saved me before and now it's my turn to save you..." Said Ankh in his heart then shoot a fireball past Eiji that it distracted his transformation.

"If you want to transform...use this!" Ankh showed his Kujaku and Condor Core medal to Eiji before throw it._ "And this is the last... Eiji, this would be our last moment together... I love you..."_  
>It was said on his mind as he threw the last remaining Core,the damaged Taka Core that held his consciousness.<p>

Eiji grabbed all the medals and was about to insert it to OOO driver when he saw Shingo's body fell to the ground and what he saw after that as he received Taka core is even more shocking.

"Ankh...why..." He saw the damaged Core then he just realized that Ankh is actually on a dying state when he fought together with him before, "why...you never told me earlier..."

"...but if all that you want... Ankh...maybe this is what you really want after all..." Eiji inserting the medals one by one to the driver. And after he inserted the Taka core, he said "Ankh...let's go..."

As Eiji transformed, he can hear Ankh's voice over the transformation, he never felt he's as close to Ankh like this before. Even during the fight he can see some glimpse of him.

"Why...this feel different than my previous battles... I feel more confident and stronger than before... Ankh...is this because of you?"

"Didn't I had told you before, Eiji? I'm gonna protect you...no matter what will happen..."

"Aah...let's win this battle together, Ankh" said Eiji as he put all his purple Cores to TajaSpinner and flew following Maki to the center of the vessel.

Maki shoots some energy to Eiji but once again Ankh protecting him using his wings.

"Ankh..."

"Let's end this together, Eiji..."

"I understand..." Eiji smiled and he shoot the Giga Scan along with Ankh's attack. And it hit Maki directly, causing him to shatter and creates the void dimension as he shattered that sucking all the Core medals into it, including his purple cores and Ankh's Cores.

But the moment his Cores sucked into the void, the damaged Taka Core finally broken.  
>"ANKH!"<p>

As all the Cores sucked into the void, the medal vessel is also dissolved and it only left Eiji who had revert back from Tajadol as the red cores had disappeared.

"Is it over...? I don't care about it anymore...Ankh...let me go with you...together..." Eiji said on his mind as he fell from the sky.

"Eiji! Eiji! Open your eyes! Do you wanna die?"

Eiji opens his eyes and he saw Ankh in front of him flying, "Ankh...you..."

"At this rate you're going to die, Eiji..."

"It's okay...I...don't care about it anymore... I had done what I have to done...moreover...how about you?"

"Don't mind me...I had got what I want..."

"Life? But...with your cores broken...you're died...right?"

"Yeah,thanks to you all...a pile of medal like me can 'die'..."

"Die? Is it all that you want? You want life, right? In this rate, you..."

"No Eiji...I feel contented now...it's fun working with you all the time...I never regret the moment since we met until now..." Ankh smirked but somehow his eyes looked a bit sad.

"Ankh...don't say it...we will travel around the world together, right? You promised me last night!"

"Eiji... I'm sorry I can't go together with you... but..." Ankh grabbed Eiji's clothes then kissed him. As he parted from the kiss, Eiji can see Ankh looked as he's about to cry.

"Now I have to go...Eiji... Thank you for everything..."

"Where do you wanna go...Ankh...take me with you!"

"I'm no longer the hand that you need help from anymore..." Ankh smiled yet looked kind sad, and he said on his mind _"if only I wasn't born as a Greeed...I..."_ Then he vanishes before Eiji as Eiji about to grabbed his hand.

As he grabbed it, what he saw on his palm really broke his heart, as he only found a half part of Ankh's broken core on it.

"ANKH!"

Eiji hold the broken core on his hand tightly, he had just lost someone that can never be replaced.

"Ankh...is it all that you want? If only...I knew your true feeling...if only I can understand you better... Maybe things won't go like this..."

"HINO!"

Suddenly Gotou's voice distracted him and he saw Birth Gotou flying with Cutter Wings and reach out to him.

"Hino,take my hand! You don't wanna die, right?"

For a moment, Eiji hesitate but then he saw everyone down there calling out his name and reach out to him as well.

_"Ankh...maybe you're right... I just realized that if only we never met before... I will never met them as well...after all, you had gave so much precious experience to me... You're the one who teach me how precious my life is... Thank you"_

Then he grabbed Gotou's hand and he landed safely after that.

Everyone came to him and cheered for him. Eiji smiled but his eyes looked unfocused as if something's missing.

_"Ankh...if only you're also here... But... Yeah, I must go on...and I won't waste the life that you had gave to me... And I believe...someday,somewhere...we will meet again...right, Ankh?"_

*******************  
>Eiji had traveled to 11 countries so far and it's night already as he arrived in Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia. So he decided to find an inn to stay his night as he exhausted already.<p>

He puts all his belongings on the floor after checking it, then he took out Ankh's broken Cores on the table.

"Ankh, this island is such a beautiful island... And I wanna know much about this island...well this just the part of the country anyway, as the country itself is consist of some big islands...so I guess we will take longer traveling here...but for this time...let's rest for tonight, I can't wait for the next day!"

Then he changed his clothes and go to the bed.  
>"Good night, Ankh..." Said Eiji then he turn off the light and sleep.<p>

As he had slept, a transparent, familiar figure standing next to his bed and looking at him with warm smile.

"Good night, Eiji"


End file.
